thedemonapostles_rpg_collectionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Terran Confederation HF-66 "Thunderbolt-II" Light Fighter
Name: HF-66 Thunderbolt VII Craft: McCall Industries, Douglas Aerospace HF-66 Thunderbolt VII Type: Heavy Fighter Scale: starfighter Length: 34 meters Skill: starfighter pilot Crew: 2; skeleton: 1/+5 Cargo Capacity: 1.6 metric tons Consumables: 7 days Maneuverability: 2D+1 Space: 8 Atmosphere: 365; 1,050 km/h Hull: 2D+2 Shields: 6D+1 Sensors *Passive: 40 / 1D *Scan: 80 / 2D *Search: 120 / 3D *Focus: 4 / 4D Weapons *'2 Standard Plasma Guns' (firelinked) : Fire Arc: forward Crew: 1 Scale: Walker Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 1D+1 Space Range: 1-3/8/15 Atmosphere Range: 10-300/800/1,500m Damage: 4D+1 *'2 Standard Photon Guns' (firelinked) : Fire Arc: forward Crew: 1 Scale: Walker Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 2D Space Range: 1-5/13/25 Atmosphere Range: 10-500/1,300/2,500m Damage: 3D *'2 Standard Meson Blaster Cannons' (firelinked) : Fire Arc: forward Crew: 1 Scale: Speeder Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 2D Space Range: 1-5/13/25 Atmosphere Range: 10-500/1,300/2,500m Damage: 4D *'Enhanced Mass Driver Cannon' : Fire Arc: aft turret Crew: 1 Scale: Walker Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 2D+1 Space Range: 1-2/5/10 Atmosphere Range: 10-200/500/1,000m Damage: 2D+2 *'2 Triple Light Ordnance Hardpoints' : Fire Arc: forward Crew: 1 Scale: starfighter Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 4D Space Range: 1-6/15/30 Atmosphere Range: 10-600/1,500/3,000m Ammo: 6 Standard Heat Seeker (HS) Missiles Damage: 12D+1 *'1 Heavy Ordnance Hardpoint' : Fire Arc: forward Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 2D Space Range: 1-4/10/20 Atmosphere Range: 10-400/1,000/2,000m Ammo: 1 Mk IV Torpedo Damage: 12D+1 *'Tractor Beam' : Fire Arc: all Crew: 1 Scale: starfighter Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 1D+1 Space Range: 1-3/6/11 Atmosphere Range: 10-300/600/1,100m Strength: 3D+2 *'Electronic Counter Measure Module' : Fire Arc: all Crew: 1 Skill: sensors Space Range: 1-5/13/25 Atmosphere Range: 10-500/1,300/2,500m Effects: Enemy Sensors and Fire Control -1D *'Countermeasure Pod Dispenser' : Fire Arc: aft Crew: 1 Scale: starfighter Skill: sensors Fire Control: 2D Space Range: 1-5/13/25 Atmosphere Range: 10-500/1,300/2,500m Ammo: 24 Effects: Enemy Sensors & Fire Control -1D Gear: *Ejection Seat: This accessory allows the vehicle's crew and passengers to safely disembark while it is still in mid-flight. It can be used as the vehicle is being destroyed. Description: The HF-66 Thunderbolt VII is a heavy fighter in the service of the Terran Confederation. The Thunderbolt VII saw extensive action in the latter half of the Terran-Kilrathi War. As a heavy fighter, it was designed with the ability to hold its ground in a dogfight against multiple enemy fighters and to assault high-priority targets. The Thunderbolt VII was built on a heavy chassis with a large weapons loadout capable of sporting one torpedo for anti-ship combat. It possesses heavy armor and a rear turret for self-defense. While not as fast as most starfighters, it was still sufficiently maneuverable to hold its own on the battlefield. The Thunderbolt VII was deployed from numerous carrier groups during the final years of the Terran-Kilrathi War, and was used to assault numerous convoys and Kilrathi warships. When it was equipped with a torpedo, it proved to be an especially lethal threat. One notable action of the Thunderbolt VII was that undertaken by Kilrathi pilot Ralgha nar Hhallas, who until 2669 was a loyal pilot of the Terran Confederation. That year, he betrayed his comrades on the TCS Victory on behalf of the Kilrathi and fled the Victory on a Thunderbolt after his involvement in the loss of the TCS Behemoth. His former comrade Christopher Blair pursued him and despite Ralgha's exceptional combat skills, gunned him down. Thunderbolts continued to see action long after the end of the war in 2669. During the Border Worlds Conflict of 2673, the Black Lance acquired numerous Thunderbolts for use in their attacks against the Union of Border Worlds in their attempt to initiate a war with the Terran Confederation. Source: *Commander Encyclopedia: HF-66 Thunderbolt VII *Wing Commander Information Center: HF-66A Thunderbolt VII *The Wing Commander Role Playing Game (page 299) *thedemonapostle